Various agencies and companies provide delivery services using delivery processing systems, such as the U.S. Postal Service's mail delivery processing system, or the delivery processing systems of the Federal Express corporation (FedEx™) or the United Parcel Service corporation (UPS™). A delivery processing system can include one or more devices at one or more locations that process delivery items at that location by, for example, scanning the delivery items, authenticating postage, determining destination addresses, sorting the delivery items, etc. As an example, a delivery item can be mailed from a first location where it is initially processed by the delivery processing system (e.g., a sorter), causing it to be sent to a second location where it is again processed by the delivery processing system (e.g., another sorter), before being delivered to a destination (e.g., a home or business).
While delivery service using such systems may be generally reliable, it is often difficult for a customer of a delivery service to determine when a delivery item will arrive at its destination. Accordingly, there is a desire for postal tracking products and methods, systems, and computer-readable media that track delivery items, for example, at delivery processing centers, while in transit, when near a delivery location, etc., thereby allowing the customer to determine a current location and/or an arrival time of a delivery item with increased accuracy.